Leah's tirade
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Set during chapter 17 in Breaking Dawn. Jacob is not pleased with the way Leah spoke to Bella and decides that Leah needs to be taught a lesson. This contains SPANKING if you don't like then please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**SOO THIS IS A JAKE AND LEAH DISIPLINARY SPANKING FANFIC THIS IS SET DURING THE CHAP RIGHT B4 BELLA HAS RENESMEE AND WHEN JAKE FINDS OUT THAT LEAH YELLED AT BELLA ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

Leah's POV

"Leah, are you sure you don't want any?" Seth asked, as he held up a plate of food that those bloodsuckers had made for me.

"I'd rather starve than eat that." I told him angrily, while crossing my arms around my stomach to prevent its constant grumbling.

Truth to be told I _was_ hungry and even though I was becoming accustomed to the leeches revolting smell, I didn't want to accept anything that they gave me.

"Leah, just eat it, it's not going to kill you to accept their hospitality once in a while." Jake said as I shifted an annoyed glance at him. "I don't remember asking for your input."

"Just eat it Leah, that's an order." Jake told me before running off to the Cullen's place. I scoffed and stared at the plate of breakfast food in disgust. "Seth, go start running patrols alright? I want to sleep a little bit until I take over the shift." I told him but even before the words were out of my mouth Seth had taken off.

I yawned and leaned back up against the bark of the tree, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Minutes or a maybe only a few seconds had passed before a revolting stench woke me up.

I opened my eyes and saw my worst nightmare staring at me, Alice Cullen.

"Hi I'm Alice." She stated as she smiled down at me. I groaned in annoyance. "I know that. You're the perky and annoying leech."

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically and looked over her shoulder nervously. "Listen I have to go soon, before Jasper starts to worry and all, but I figured that I'd bring you some of the clothes I bought for you the other day."

I watched in confusion as she dumped about ten or so shopping bags onto the grass.

"No need to thank me." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to." I replied, hoping that she would take the hint and just leave me alone.

But she continued on talking to me. "It's just that it's been a constant pain seeing you wear these ratty old clothes, I mean not to mention that they aren't even name brand, urgh!" She shuddered as if the thought of my clothing was too much for her to bear. "Anyway I just figured that you might need them. It was nice talking to you, but I have to go now." She said happily and left.

I stared at the dozen of bags that were stuffed full of clothes. I kicked the closest one over with my foot and inspected it.

"Make sure to tell that leech that I'm not a charity case. I don't need her expensive clothes. I'm just fine with what I have" I ranted angrily as soon as Jacob saw me.

He bit his lip to hold back a laugh. "So you're going to go nude then?" Jake asked as I stared at him shocked, resisting every urge I had to punch him. He held up his hands as if he was surrendering and explained further. "I'm just saying that your down to the last outfit you have, and I know that you won't last staying as a wolf for long."

"They're just trying to help you, you know." He stated. "Why is it so hard for you to accept the things they give you_?"

"Shut up." I replied. I was getting annoyed with his attitude, if I didn't want to accept anything those leeches gave to me it was none of his god dammed business.

"How's Seth doing?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been running patrols for five hours while Leah has been taking a nap." Seth murmured angrily, as he plopped down onto the ground and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

Shit. I hadn't realized I had been asleep for that long. "You were asleep for five hours?"Jake yelled as I felt my cheeks flow hot with chagrin.

"It seemed more like five minutes and I wonder why I'm sleeping so much in the first place? You're working us like freaking slaves out here while you go and pine over you're stupid lost love! She's freaking married, Jacob and having a baby with that leech and you're still following after her! Desperate much?"

Jake said nothing as he stood there taking in my outburst.

"Don't you dare criticize me about my relationship with Bella! I'm not the one still in love with your ex who is getting married to Emily in few months; it's about high time you've forgotten about him, Leah!" I stared at him shocked; I couldn't believe he would actually bring that up.

"Why don't you just shut up and run patrols? You know and try and do something useful for a change? Besides, I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Fuck you." I yelled after him watching as he ran back over to the leeches house. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at Seth, who stared at me his mouth wide open.

"You pissed off Jake." He murmured in shock.

"Thank you captain obvious and why the hell should I care? He's an ass anyway." I ranted and walked away before I let myself phase. I took off running around the perimeter of the house making sure that no one from Sam's pack was there.

After I finished circulating around the house for the third time, I stopped and sat down behind the Cullen's place to watch what their pathetic daily lives were like.

Jacob was there taking to Bella and Edward about the little demon spawn that was going to kill her. Edward wasn't his normal depressed self, he actually seemed happy.

He was rambling some crap about hearing the baby's thoughts. Jacob froze and his smile dispersed. His face was filled with dread and he shot out of the house as quick as possible. A few seconds later I heard the tires squeak as he got into the Cullen's new sports car and drove off. I gritted my teeth in anger. Right now I wanted nothing more than to tear the happy couple into little pieces and then throw the remaining ashes into a river. Jacob had been counting on a tragedy to happen not some fairytale where everyone's dreams came true and were full of sappy happy endings.

Jake was prepared for Bella's death and in return he would get the satisfactory of killing Edward. That was the plan from the very beginning, but now the tables had turned and Jake was once again left with the short end of the stick.

I shifted and threw on my shorts and tank top before storming off into the Cullen's lair. I was going to tell Isabella Swan every single thing that I thought about her, not caring in the least what anyone, especially Jacob, would think.

**AND SO THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE I HOPE U LIKE IT AND WANT TO READ MORE! PLZ PL PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES MI DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THNX SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! SUPER SORRY THAT THIS CHAP TOOK SOOO LONG TO WRITE I HAD A MILD CASE OF WRITTERS BLOCK SO I REAALLY HOPE THAT U GUYS LIKE THIS! THIS CHAP CONTAINS SPANKING SO IF ITS NOT UR THING THEN PLZ DON'T READ. THNX SOOOO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER SHE IS SOOO AMAZING!**

Jacob's POV

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me. I glanced up at Edward, letting him know that I couldn't care less what he had to say.

"I'll make this quick then." He stated frostily. "Now Jacob, I know how averse you are to using your authority with your pack, but if you can't or won't control Leah, then I_"

"Leah?" I interrupted, speaking through my teeth. "What happened?" I demanded. After Edward had told me everything about how Leah had come to speak, or rather yell, at Bella I took off into the woods searching for Leah's sent.

I couldn't believe she had actually had the nerve to yell at Bella. Whether she was trying to defend me or not she knew how I felt about her.

"Leah, where are you?" I yelled, making my way into the forest.

I felt something hit the back of my head; I turned around and saw that it was a pine cone. "Shut up." Leah murmured from behind a tree. "I'm trying to sleep and it's kinda hard when you're screaming your head off."

"What the hell did you say to Bella?" I yelled; barely able to keep a handle on my temper.

Leah shrugged nonchalantly and stared up at me with an innocent expression on her face, "oh nothing in particular really. Just that I was glad that the little demon spawn is killing her and that I hope it dies right along with her." She replied sweetly with a smile.

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because it's the truth." Leah stated. "I'm sick and tired of her treating you like a doormat. She doesn't care about you at all, Jacob! When are you going to realize that?"

I shook my head and disregarded her comment. "Leah, I don't care what you think in the confines of your own head, but I'm going to teach you to think before you speak." And with that I hauled her over my lap, yanking down her pants I blushed noticing that Leah had nothing on under that.

If she had accepted Alice Cullen's clothes then she could have had some sort of protection, although I bet it wouldn't do much to protect her either.

My dad used to spank me when I was a kid. I've been spanked way too many times to count and it is a well known fact that underwear does absolutely nothing to shield the pain. Although I knew that a spanking hurt like hell, it was the after part that mattered. You feel forgiven and you know that you sure as hell wouldn't make that same mistake again. That was exactly what Leah needed.

"Jake, what the hell do you think you're doing! Let me go!" Leah screeched.

I rolled my eyes; as if she didn't know what I was about to do. Sam had done the same exact thing whenever the pack got out of hand or when we disobeyed an order. Leah was no stranger to a spanking; though she probably never would have expected me to be the one to give it to her. But I was tired of her constant attitude and hurting Bella like that was totally unacceptable. I broke away from Sam's pack to protect Bella, and since Leah had decided to join my pack then she had to listen to me and obey my rules. Leah often got on my nerves, but this time she had gone too far. She had no right to hurt Bella's feelings like that.

I raised my hand and brought it down swiftly on Leah's backside. She remained silent as she always was during a spanking; she refused to let anyone see her cry, thinking that it implied weakness.

I continued to rein down spank after smack, making sure to cover every inch of her skin, painting it a light pink. "Now I know that you hate the Cullen's. Everyone knows that, but I came here to make sure that Bella stays safe. I love her Leah and even though you don't understand why I do, you have to respect that. I won't have you yelling at Bella and making her feel any worse than she already does."

"Leah, I'm the alpha of this pack and I know that you probably hate me right now for spanking you and all but, you need to realize that you deserve this. You are constantly mean to everyone for no reason. I know that Sam hurt you by imprinting on Emily, but that's no excuse to take your anger out on everyone else."

I shifted the position focusing mainly on her sit spots. Leah let out an occasional gasp, as the smacks started to come down harder and faster.

"I care about you Leah, even though it may not seem like it, I do. Your attitude could get you into trouble some day; you need to learn how to be more considerate of other people's feelings."

I lectured noticing how Leah started to sniffle; I took that as a hint to end the spanking. "I expect for you to apologize to Bella and to Edward for your rude behavior, I know that you won't mean it but please try to make it sound sincere." I asked as I pulled Leah off my lap and into a sitting position.

She sniffled and wiped hastily at the tears that where falling down her face. I awkwardly pulled her into a tight embrace, holding onto her while she started to sob.

"I-I'm sorry, Jake." She whispered softly as the sobs continued to rack over her body. "I know, Leah. You're forgiven." I told her with a smile. After she composed herself Leah tugged her shorts back on and stood up, wincing slightly as the cloth made contact with her sore backside.

"You ready to go over to the Cullen's?" I asked with a smile.

Leah looked at me as if I was crazy. "No, but I guess it's best to get it over with." She replied reluctantly.

"Let's go then." I said, getting up as I strode over to Leah.

"I really am sorry Jake. I know that I shouldn't have said that stuff to Bella; I guess I kind of did deserve that." Leah admitted while blushing.

"I know. I'm glad that you agree." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh and Jake, you hit like a girl."

**AND SOO THATS THE ENDING I HOPE U LIKED IT UMM SOOO SOORY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! I'M WORKING ON MY NXT TWI FIC AND IT'S HALFWAY DONE SO IT WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISES I'M SOOO HAPPY I JUST GOT THE ECLIPSE DVD SIGH IS THERE ANYTHING MORE AMAZING THAN JACOB AND EDWARD I THINK NOT LOL ANYWAYZ PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
